


Everyone is an Asshole in First Aid Class

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York volunteers.</p>
<p>York irritates Carolina.</p>
<p>York has time to reflect on his poor life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is an Asshole in First Aid Class

“Okay, we need a volunteer-”

“I’ll go.”

“Thank you, York. Now everyone, do you remember what you do if you have to move a casualty that you suspect could have a back or neck injury?  Spine board is against the wall - go to.”

Maine went for the board and Connie gathered an armful of broad bandages.  Carolina played quarterback, organizing her teammates on both sides of York while South got on her knees behind him, stabilizing his head and neck. The bandages were slipped carefully under him and tied snugly, spaced out evenly from his thighs to his ankles to immobilize him and protect against further hypothetical damage. While North snugged the blanket-lined spine board alongside the patient, Carolina leaned over to tie York’s wrists together in anticipation of the move. As she checked the circulation in his fingers,York looked up at her and gave a wink.  “You've just been waiting for a chance to tie me up.”

Carolina looked down at him with the ghost of a smile.  “Connie, we need two more bandages please.”

“What are those for?  Carolina, what are - mmmfpfffg…”  Carolina stuffed one wadded up bandage in York's mouth, used the second to tie it in place while the rest of the Freelancers laughed and cheered.  

“Okay, now everyone remember to turn slowly, spine and neck lined up and in one piece. When I say ‘roll’...no, Wyoming, Maine, cross your arms over... no, like this…” Carolina adjusted their grips, “it is easier to support him this way.  Once rolled, I’ll say ‘board’ - North that’s you.  When you give the okay, I’ll call ‘roll’ again and we gently lay him back down all one piece, same as before.  Any questions?  Take positions.”  Carolina raised her voice slightly over York's muffled complaints.  “Ready….and roll…”  As one unit the Freelancers supporting York log rolled him onto his side.  “Board.”

North eased the board as far under York as he could manage.  “Okay”

“And roll…”  Once York was down again, Carolina helped North tug the blanket to get him positioned.  Connie maneuvered a blanket around York's head to support it, allowing South the chance to get up off her knees.  Wash folded the blanket snugly around the patient and waited while Carolina and North secured York to the board with straps.  Finally, Carolina sat back on her heels and took stock. York quieted for a moment, watching her. But they weren't done yet…

“Maine, Wyoming, Wash and North, each of you take a corner.  At my mark, lift.  Mark.”  York whined around his gag as soon as the board began to rise.  “Connie, would you get the door?”

The tiny procession squeezed through the doorway, accompanied by the muffled protests of their patient/captive. There was the tiniest of thumps and the protests grew in urgency and volume. The Freelancers filed back into the classroom and took their seats as the instructor shook his head with a disbelieving smile. Carolina closed the door behind her, wiped her hands on her pants and took her own seat.  She looked up at the instructor with a completely straight face.  

“Patient has been successfully handed over to EMS. What’s next?”


End file.
